About you
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: What happens when Tala gets into a car accident?Will Kai finally realise his love for Tala? KaixTala
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again. And this is my new fic. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and any of the characters.

About you

The sun rose slowly from the horizon. In a small house, you can find a certain redhead waking up. He got up and stepped into the shower. He let the water flow down his back. (A/N Tala's fan girls: you can drool now.)

-Let's just skip to breakfast scene-

Tala walked down the steps to the kitchen. He noticed that Spencer and Bryan were up already. Ian was probably still sleeping his ass off. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, opposite from Bryan.

"Morning." Spencer greeted. "Hn." Was the only response which he got from the redhead. 'He's more like Kai than he thinks.' Spencer thought quietly.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll probably be back late." With that, Tala got up. "Be back for lunch." Spencer shouted to Tala. "Promise!" Tala yelled before slamming the door, leaving the house. Bryan just sighed.

Tala's POV

'Why do I keep thinking of Kai? It seems like everywhere I go, I can see him.' I sighed. I have been doing that lately. Ever since I woke from the coma, I seem to be just thinking of Kai.

I actually _was_ happy when you came and joined the team. I actually thought it was because you missed me. But I knew, didn't I? From the start, I already knew. I knew from the start that you only joined the team to fight Tyson, right Kai?

It suddenly hit me. Why I let Kai back in the team. Why I was so upset when he lost to Tyson though I obviously didn't show it. I Tala Ivanov am in love with Kai Hiwatari. Ever since we were at the abbey.

Normal POV

Tala walked in the streets of Japan silently (1). He didn't know where to go. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Kai.

He sat down on a bench and mused over everything that had happened since the world championship. Kai had joined Bega and betrayed him again. Of course Kai didn't know that he knew then. Everyone thought he was unconscious but he was conscious alright. Heard everything Kai said. He only fainted after Tyson proposed the match. But what did it matter? He felt that his heart was ripped to pieces when Kai went over and joined Bega.

He sighed again. During his coma, he knew Kai had visited him. He knew then that Kai did care for him. He was on cloud nine. He chuckled softly to himself.

Tala went into a nearby café and ordered a cup of coffee. He grinned to himself. His obsession with coffee is really getting to him. As soon as his lips touched the coffee, he was starting to feel energized already. He paid for the coffee, remembering to leave some tip for the waiter and left the café.

Tala began walking aimlessly around the streets of Japan. He was bored and had no where to go and he so do not feel like going home now. Where should he go? He was beginning to restless.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Majestics and Bega chatting. He pondered over it for a while and decided to go join them, after all there wasn't anything to do anyway.

"Hey Tala." Oliver greeted as Tala walked over. "Hi guys." Tala said. A couple of "Hey Tala" or "Hi Tala" or "What's up Tala" was murmured across the group before they settled down.

"So what are you doing here and where's your team?" Robert asked. "Oh I have nothing to do so I'm taking a stroll and Spencer's probably gone out to who-knows-where, Bryan is probably watching TV and Ian is definitely snoring his ass off. What are you guys doing?" Tala said.

"Chatting bout everything and anything." Oliver answered smiling. "Really?" Tala asked. "Maybe…" "Maybe not." Johnny butted in. Everyone in the group except Tala glared at Johnny.

Tala, noticing the glares said, "I take it he does it most of the time." "Most of the time! He does it ALL the time!" bellowed Enrique. Johnny just grinned sheepishly.

At that, Brooklyn yawned loudly. Everyone stared at him. Noticing the stares he was receiving, Brooklyn shouted, "What! Can't I yawn!" "Sure you can. But did you have to yawn so loudly?" Mystel asked. "YES!" "Whatever."

Everyone laughed. Tala smiled lightly, it's been a long time since he laughed like that.

"Can we do something? I'm bored." Whined Enrique. "What do you think we should do then, Mr. oh-so-bored-all-the-time?" Garland asked. "Shut up!" Enrique yelled, before adding as an after thought, "Who asked you anyway, person named after a Christmas decoration!" "Why you little…" "Break it up guys!" Oliver yelled. "Fine!" they both said, and then glared at each other.

"Gotta go guys." Tala said, realizing the time. He promised he would be home for lunch. As Tala was crossing a road, he didn't realize a car coming his way until the car hit him. Before Tala fainted, he heard people calling out his name, then darkness overcame him.

TBC

How was it? Good or bad? Please review! I haven't got good response for my first fanfic, "Please Forgive Me". If you haven't read it, please do read and review!

-Winterblazewolf


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back with a new chap. I want to thank all those who reviewed for my last chapter. So thanks to:

NeverSmile, Fire Pheonix2 and Troublesome Aries

Tala's POV

"Beep beep beep" I keep hearing that sound. Where the hack am I? Wait! Isn't that the sound of the heart monitor?

I opened my eyes and realized I was in a hospital ward. The room was quite big. It was white and beside me, there was a little table about the size of Ian, only bigger. Just kidding. There was a vase and some lilies in it. To my right, there was a window overlooking the city below.

I tried to get up but I can't. I can't move my legs. I stared at them in shock. What the hell was happening? I pinched my legs real hard but I felt nothing. Then it struck me, I had lost the use of my legs.

The door was opening. The Majestics, Bega and my team came into the room. "Hi. I see you're awake." Garland said. I nodded before asking, "What's wrong with my legs? I can't move." I already knew the answer of course but I still didn't believe it. How could I?

"Well you see, this was what happened…" Oliver started to explain.

Flashback

Oliver's POV

We said our goodbyes to Tala and watched him walk away. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a car went speeding by us and knocked Tala.

He didn't realize it. After the car hit him, we rushed towards him calling his name but he had fainted already. The driver, realizing what he has done, had fled from the scene almost immediately.

Enrique called for the ambulance and it was here in a few minutes. I was shocked. Even thought we didn't really told anyone (except Enrique may, he is my boyfriend after all), me and Tala were quite close. Hell, he was like an older brother to me.

We reached the hospital a few minutes later and Tala was rushed into an operation room. We as in my team and Bega were waiting outside the operation room. We waited like what seemed forever until the doors opened. Fear clenched around my heart. What if Tala fell into a coma again?

As the doctor came out, we rushed to him. He explained that Tala was perfectly alright but he had lost the use of his legs. Everyone was speechless. Tala lost the use of his legs? We couldn't talk. Robert was the first to get back his senses. "Can we see him?" The doctor said, "Yes but don't stay too long. It might take awhile before he wakes up." Then the doctor walked away. We ran to his ward as fast as we can, getting scolded by some of the nurses on the way but we didn't care.

We reached his room and saw him lying on the bed, unconscious. We decided to grab a bite before coming back to see him. After all, we were all quite hungry and we needed our energy. We rang up Tala's team after that and they met us for lunch.

End flashback

-Back to Tala's POV-

As I listened to Oliver explaining, I started to feel slightly scared. What if I didn't get to stand again?

I sighed. Well, at least this will take my mind off Kai for a while. "What time is it?" I asked, noticing it was dark outside. "Almost 11. Sure took your time to wake up, huh Red?" That was Bryan. A nurse came in and glared at everybody except me. She chased them out saying visiting hour was over and told them to come back tomorrow, and then she told me to get some sleep.

As soon as she was out of the door, I said, "You can come out now, Kai." Soon after that, Kai emerged from the bathroom, scarf trailing behind him. He sat down on the chair beside my bed and looked at me before saying, "I waited long wolf. And when you finally did wake up, they had to come in. Oh yeah, then there was that bitchy nurse. Now we can talk." I laughed lightly, Kai was so funny sometimes. Oh and did I mention: handsome, cute, absolutely adoring and I better stop myself before I start drooling all over the bed. "She's not bitchy, Kai. She's doing her job." "Whatever."

Kai looked at me before starting saying, "Tala, I need to tell you something." He has that serious look in his eyes that I love so much. Haha. I practically love everything about him. I must have been daydreaming because the next thing I know was that Kai was waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Tala. This is Commander Kai. Please report to me. I laughed as I played along, "Roger Commander Kai." We both laughed before remembering we are in a hospital and shut up.

"Ok. Now I'm serious, Tala. I really need to tell you something." This time I paid attention. "What is it, Kai?" I asked, switching to serious mode. "Alright. The truth is that I was really scared when I heard about the accident. I thought that maybe you would die and that maybe I would lose you again. I really regret betraying you time and again. I thought that when I left you to join Bega, you wouldn't forgive me again. I was really scared. Then when I heard that you were in a coma, I was really scared. Except that it was for fear of really losing you. I went to visit you though I doubt you know it. I guess what I want to say is that I love you Tala."

I was speechless. Did Kai Hiwatari just told me he loves me? As in me, Tala Ivanov? "I you what?" I didn't know what to say. "I said that I love you Tala." Kai said looking at me in the eye. I thought I could melt in them. I was flabbergasted, it was like a dream come true. "I love you too, Kai." I breathed out.

Kai smiled before pulling me into an embrace. He then withdrew from the embrace pulled Tala into a soft yet passionate kiss.

TBC

What's going to happen next? Will Tala recover? I want 5 reviews before I start the next chapter. And please read 'Please forgive me' and review it. Thank you so much.

Please R&R.

-Winterblazewolf


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it's me again. Many thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! So thanks to:

NeverSmile

kaizgirl1

kailover2006

Troublesome Aries

Just to tell you all that Tala is going to have to sit in a wheelchair but he'll definitely regain the use of his legs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, if I did, Tala and Kai would have gotten together a long time ago.

On with the fic

Tala's POV

I got up at 7am today don't ask me why, I don't know too. I just have this feeling to wake up early. And when I woke up, guess what I saw? I saw Kai sitting on a chair beside me and he was sleeping peacefully. I smiled lightly. I had no idea I was staring at Kai until…

"Enjoying staring huh Tal?"

I turned around immediately but that proved to be difficult as my legs were 'not useable'. But still, I knew who it was. "How long have you been there, Oliver?" "About half an hour earlier before you woke up. Why?" "Why! You scared me you idiot!" "Sorry." Oliver answered sheepishly. I sighed; it was no use getting angry with Oliver.

"Oh! Lover boy's getting up." Oliver said, smirking. I glared, but he just smiled back. As I said, there was no use getting angry with Oliver."Good morning babe.'Kai said and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello and good morning Kai." Oliver said. Kai then realized Oliver was standing there and blushed ten shades of red. I laughed silently. Kai looked way too cute while blushing. Oliver smirked before saying, "i won't tell anymore unless you want me to." "Don't you dare, Oliver Polanski!"

Just then the door opened and in came in all the teams from beyblading. I had no idea I was such a celebrity. Well, I guess I would have come too if it was Raul or Rick who was knocked down by a car and lost the use of his/her legs! Oh great, now I'm feeling sorry for myself.

"So heres where you disappeared to this morning, Oliver." The king of sarcasm, Johnny, said. "Hate to say I told 'ya so." piped up the annoying Enrique. I gotta stop doing that. With that said, Johnny pounced on Enrique and started fake hitting him.

Everyone laughed and Johnny continued fake beating Enrique until Robert told him to stop.

"How are you feeling, Tala?" Asked Mariah. She's too kind. "I'm ok." I replied, smiling her a grateful smile for actually caring about me. Did I mention she was dating Brooklyn? They sure make a great couple tough. Brooklyn looked at me and said, "Did you realize Kai is holding your hand?"

Everyone eyes turned to me and Kai. I blushed before regaining my composure and said, "Hey! Is it wrong to date Kai?" "No. But when did you two start dating?" asked Tyson. "Last night." Oliver said happily. That's it, Oliver is so getting it from me later. "Cool! Did you two have sex yet?" Bryan asked. I knew he was perverted. Rei hit him across the head and hissed, "Bryan!" Bryan and Rei have just started dating a month ago and I'm very grateful to Rei for taking Bryan in hand.

I smiled at Rei and he smiled back. Just then the doctor came in. he looked around the room before turning to me and said warmly, "You can check out today, Tala."

I told him to call me Tala last night when he came in to check on me. "Oh and of course there are good news too!" Now everyone was listening to the doctor. "You can start your physio (A/N Not sure if it's spelled this way) therapy tomorrow." I smiled at the doctor and said politely, "Thank you."

"I shall go and get the wheelchair, then you can leave." The doctor said. I nodded my head before realizing what he had said. "I have to sit in a wheelchair! As in me? The great Tala Ivanov who by the way, does not need a wheelchair!" I exclaimed. "Darling, you need to use a wheelchair or else you can't move about" Kai said gently

to me. I immediately said, "Sure sweetie." and everyone, including the doctor, sweatdropped.

Kai noticed them staring and said, "What are you guys staring at!" And can you please get the wheelchair for my baby? He wants to go home." He directed the last part to the doctor, of course. "Sure." The doctor said, smiling, before going off to get the wheelchair.

He got back a minute later and told me that I could change but I needed someone to help me and then I could finally go back to home sweet home.

Kai helped me change and then carried me bridal style and helped me sit on the wheelchair before pushing the wheelchair out to the front of the hospital where his car is. The others had left earlier and said they would drop by to visit me sometimes.

I am staying with Kai now as my team would be too busy to take of me. Spencer had to study for his exams (he's studying to be a doctor), Bryan has work to do and Ian so doesn't have the strength to carry me.

A few moments later, we reached my old apartment and gather my things and left.

Spencer and Bryan taking the role of big brothers and warned Kai to take care of me and don't he dare to do anything to me. After that, we reached Kai's apartment flat. He decide he didn't want to stay in his mansion as it is too big and he doesn't need such a big space as he lives alone. He helped me out of the car and then we went to the elevator and took it to the highest level where Kai stayed.

TBC

Please R&R. By the way, I have exams to study for, so I can't post another chapter even if I really really want to. I only had 4 reviews for the last chapter, so really, please read and review. Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


	4. Chapter 4

I managed to write this chapter before my exams. And thanks to those who reviewed:

NeverSmile-Thanks a lot for reviewing all three chapters!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa-Thanks for telling me to use 'paralyzed waist down' or just 'paralyzed'. I kinda forgot that term actually. Thanks for reviewing.

Troublesome Aries-Thanks for reviewing all three chapters as well!

Just a note: My imagination tends to run a little wild and I can get **really **unrealistic. Hope you guys still continue reading and reviewing after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

Winterblazewolf: Man, I'm really getting tired of doing that.

Tala: You should ask someone to do it instead.

Winterblazewolf: Thanks for telling me. Next time you do it! –grins evilly-

Tala: You're mean!

Winterblazewolf: Thanks. On with the fic.

Tala's POV

Kai's house is really huge tough you won't really notice it from the outside. It has five bedrooms. Two of them have a sea view which is really beautiful in my opinion. I have always loved the sea.

I am of course sleeping in one of those rooms. Kai is sleeping in the same room as me (A/N Control your perverted minds) as I am, as you already know, paralyzed.

Our room has a large king size bed and one bedside table. I think it's the master bedroom. The window is of those types which are really large and the people outside can't see you. It also has a bathroom with a bathtub. The walls are white. The bed is also really comfortable.

Later that night

"Tala, go to sleep." Kai said from his position beside me on the bed. "We have to go to the hospital tomorrow, you know?"

"I know but I'm not tired." "Please just go to sleep. I'm really tired." I sighed but agreed anyway.

The next day

"Tala! Wake up! We have to go to the hospital in forty-five minutes!" Kai practically screamed into my ear.

"Wait a minute, Kai. Let me sleep, I'm tired." I heard Kai sighed and then the next thing I know I was carried to the bathroom and cold water was splashed on my face. I was instantly awake. "Good." Kai said, obviously satisfied that he got me to wake up.

I glared at him before asking him, "How do I brush my teeth when I can't stand?" Kai put me on the wheelchair and said, "There you go." "I happen to can't reach the sink?" "Oh yea." Kai then helped me brush my teeth! I felt so embarrassed. After that, he helped me take a shower and wear my clothes. Then, I combed my hair while he go brush his teeth and stuff.

We were supposed to reach the hospital at nine but we only managed to reach the hospital at nine thirty! Oliver was pissed. We were supposed to meet him, Enrique, my team and Ray at nine.

Oliver's POV

We as in me, Enrique, Spencer, Bryan, Ian and Ray have been waiting for Tala and Kai for about half and hour now but they were still no where to be seen. Tala was so getting it from me when he comes. Speak of the devil, here comes King Kai and Queen Tala.

"Sorry we're late!" said Kai, clearly out of breath. I glared at him and Tala. They both smiled apologetically but it's not my fault they were late.

"Why are you guys so late?" Bryan asked. "Oh I woke up late." Tala said in a tiny voice. Everyone glared at him. "Let's go. We shouldn't keep the doctor waiting." Rei said, coming to Tala's rescue. As we went t the room where Tala was taking his physio therapy, I saw Tala give Rei a grateful smile which Rei smiled back too.

Normal POV

The group entered the room and saw a few patients already there. Tala's doctor, Dr Alvin, was already there. He saw Tala and went over to him. "You are forty minute late! Would you care to explain that!" He said in an angry whisper to them.

"Sorry but I kind of woke up late and all so…" Tala trailed off as Dr Alvin sighed. "Try to be punctual next time ok?" Tala and Kai nodded as Dr Alvin smiled at the group.

(A/N I don't really know what they do for physio therapy, so we will skipped that part, ok? Sorry)

Afterwards

Kai's POV

"Man that was tough! It was so stressful!" Tala has been complaining for the past half hour since we left the hospital. I could hear Oliver's i-pod playing in the backseat. He probably got tired of Tala's non-stop complains.

After we left the hospital, Spencer had went back to his house to study, Bryan and Rei went to work and Enrique went back to the house he and the other Majestics were staying in to do some work from his Giancarlo Enterprise. They decided that they would stay in Japan for about three months before going back to their respective countries. So that leaves Oliver and Ian. They decided to tag along with us as they had nothing better to do.

"Alright, that's it! Another word Ivanov and you are so dead understand!" Oliver snapped. Tala glared at him but shut up anyway. I sighed. "Where do you guys want to go?" I asked. "Let's go to the arcade!" Ian said bouncing up and down in his seat. Yes, bouncing.

"No way!" All three of us shouted. Ian sulked and stares out of the window. I heard Tala sighed. He turned around and looked at Ian "Ian, we'll drop you off at the arcade with some money and then when you are done, call us to come and fetch you ok?" Tala asked softly. Ian looked at him and smiled.

I droved to the nearest shopping mall with an arcade and Oliver gave Ian some money to spend. Ian looked at how much he was given and smiled widely at Oliver, and then he ran off. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

After we drove off, Tala looked at Oliver and said, "How much did you give him?" "12 000 yens." "Man, you're loaded." Oliver smirked, "What did you expect from Oliver Polanski?" Tala just smiled back at him. The next few minutes were passed in silence until Oliver broke it.

"Where do we go then?" "Let's go to the park." Tala suggested. "No kidding?" Oliver asked, raisin an eyebrow. "Where do _you_ want to go then?" I looked at them and said, "What about we go back to my place?" They both nodded and I drove off.

TBC

Please read and review. I hoped this chapter is not rushed. I have exams the next whole week so I can't update even if I want to. So please R&R!

Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
